


On Guard For The Rest of the World

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow





	1. Chapter 1

All the Avengers moved into the newly renovated Stark Tower, now named Avengers Tower. The Avengers have been getting used to how each other work. So of course they would notice if one of their teammates are missing almost every other week.

                “Have you noticed that Barton has been missing every other week?” Tony asks everybody that was present in the kitchen. “Actually I have noticed that.” Steve says, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist from behind. “Why don’t you ask Natasha or better yet ask Clint himself.” Bruce suggests. “Ask me what?” Natasha asks as she enters the kitchen. “Where does Legolas go every other week and don’t give me that he’s on a SHIELD case bullshit.” Tony says seeing the look on Natasha’s face. “None of your business Stark.” She replies. Tony pouts. “And no he won’t tell you.” Natasha says, cutting Tony off. Natasha levels a look at Tony than walks out of the kitchen. Bruce shrugs at Tony and follows the red head.

                Clint sighed as he walks out of the elevator. It has been an extremely long and crazy day for him. He found out some news that he knows will change everything, but he can’t help but smile as he holds the band of gold on the chain around his neck. “Hey Clint, you joining us for movie night?” Steve asks Clint as he walks out of the kitchen, holding a bunch of snacks. “Uh, not tonight. I’m really tired.” Clint lied. Steve smiles and nods, “Alright. Goodnight Clint.” “Thanks!” Clint calls as he makes his way to his floor.

                “What happened?” asks Natasha as soon as Clint entered his bedroom. Clint smiles and hugs the red head tightly. “It’s true Nat.” Clint whispers. Natasha tightens her grip. “I’m so happy for you two.” Clint pulls back and looks at his partner, his best friend. She has been there for him through the biggest moments of his life. She was there when Jim and his first got together. When they broke-up. And again when Jim learned the truth. She was there when Jim purposed and more importantly, she made sure that SHIELD couldn’t send the assassins out the week of their wedding.

                Clint walks over to his dresser to change into a pair of sweatpants. “When are you going to tell him?” Natasha asks while sitting on his bed. Clint turns to face her after changing his clothes. “Our 3 year anniversary is next week, I was going to tell Jim then.” Clint replies. Natasha nods approvingly. “Tony is starting to asks questions about where you’re at.” She tells Clint. They archer sighs. “I knew that this secret wasn’t going to last forever. Will you help me get to LA without the paperwork showing up?” “You know Coulson and Fury wouldn’t let that happen but of course I’ll help.” Natasha responded with a smirk.

                Clint lays down under the covers as soon as Natasha leaves. He was thinking about how to respond to all of Tony’s questions, he knows that he’ll be facing tomorrow morning. Clint was lying when he told Steve that he was tired but now that he was thinking about it, he was genuinely tired. He looks at the time, realizing that Jim probably just got on shift. He sighed and rolled over so his back was facing the clock. He heard his phone vibrate indicating that he had a text message. He smiled when he saw that it was from Jim. His smiled widened when he read, “Goodnight baby. I love and miss you. Can’t wait to see you next week.” Clint sent a quick reply back. Clint fell asleep with a smile on his face.

                The next morning Clint got up and went to take a shower. After getting dressed he went to the main kitchen to find himself some food before the goes and talks to Coulson about the news he learned. Clint was putting a bagel in the toaster when Tony walked in covered in grease from an obvious night in the lab. “Hey Barton.” Tony greeted. Clint doesn’t turn around but waves his hand in response.

                After a few moments of silence, Tony asks “Can I ask you a question?” Clint had pulled his bagel out of the toaster and was now searching for something, “It depends. Hey, do we have any Nutella?” Tony gets up and opens up one of the cupboards and grabs the Nutella off the top shelf, handing it to Clint. Clint makes a happy noise. “Where do you go every other week?” Tony asks as he sits on the counter. “None of your business.” Clint replies while taking a bite of his bagel.

                “Fine but you’d tell us if you were in trouble right?” Tony asks, trying not to look concerned. Clint swallowed and looked at Tony, for a minute. “Are you worried about me Stark? I didn’t know you cared.” Clint says teasingly. Clint sighed after looking at Tony. “Yes, I would. Don’t worry though. I’ll tell you guys everything next week but right now I need to talk to Phil.” Clint says, getting up and collecting the rest of his bagel on the way out.

                When Clint gets to SHIELD he goes straight to his handler’s office. Clint knocks on the door before he opens the door, seeing Agent Phil Coulson sitting at his desk. Phil looks up as Clint enters. “Clint, what can I do for you?” “Um. I really need to tell you something important.” Phil gave him the go ahead look. Clint started playing with the pens on Coulson’s desk as he tells Coulson. Phil sits back in his chair letting the news sink in. “Okay. Talk to Jim about work and let me know what you want to do and then I’ll talk to Fury about it.” Phil says after a couple of minutes. “Thank you Phil.” Clint replies as he stands up. Phil stood up and hugs Clint tightly. “Congratulations Clint.” Clint hugs back than pulls away and smiles. “I’ll get your vacation time put in.” Phil tells his as he smiles back.

                On the cab ride back to the tower Clint can’t stop thinking about how happy he is and hopefully how happy Jim will be. Clint rests his hand on his still flat stomach and watches the city go by. Clint leans his head on the window.

                When Clint gets back to the tower he curls up in one of the armchairs in the common room. He pulls his phone out and checks the time. He sends Jim a goodnight text, knowing that he just got off shift and is most likely home and taking a shower. Clint puts his phone down and wraps his arms protectively around his stomach. He closes his eyes and hopes the nauseous feeling he was getting would go away.

                A few minutes later Clint hears footsteps and two voices approaching the common room. He opens his eyes as Steve and Bruce come through the doorway. They stop talking when they see Clint. “You okay Clint?” Steve asked with worry leaking into his voice. “Just feeling a little nauseous.” Clint replies. “Are you sure?” Bruce asks as he walks over and starts checking for a fever. Clint nods, “I’m sure Bruce. Don’t worry.” Steve and Bruce share a look with each other. “Anything you need Clint?” Steve asks. Clint thinks for a moment, “Um, could I have some juice please?” “Of course Clint.” Steve replies. Steve walks into the kitchen to find Clint some juice. Bruce looks at Clint. “What?” Clint asks nervously. “You seem different. What I mean is your acting differently.” Bruce clarifies. “Just haven’t been feeling too well Doc.” Clint answers. Before Bruce can say anything else, Steve walks back in holding a cup of apple juice. “Here you go Clint.” Steve says as he hands Clint the cup. Clint makes a happy, incoherent noise as he sips the juice.

                “You need anything else Clint?” Bruce asks. Clint shakes his head. “Thank you though.” Clint replies. When Steve and Bruce leave Clint picks up his phone and checks his texts. Sighing as he sees that there isn’t any new messages. Clint gets up and goes to find Natasha. He finds her in the gym. “I would ask you to spar but I don’t want you getting hurt.” The red head says as Clint comes into her line of sight. Clint smiles and shrugs. “How are you feeling?” Natasha asks as she walks over to where he’s standing. Clint sighs, “I feel nauseous.” Natasha nods. “Nat, I don’t think I can wait a week to see Jim.” Clint says quietly. Natasha thinks for a moment. “Then how about you go see him this week and stay through next week?” “What do I do? Just randomly show up?” “Yup.” Natasha replies with a smile. Clint chuckles. “I’ll even escort you.” She adds with a predatory smile. Clint thinks for a moment and nods.

                A few hours later Natasha and Clint were on a flight to LA with two week paid leave, but still on notice for Avengers business. “So how are you going to tell him?” Natasha asks a few minutes after takeoff. “I don’t know.” Clint replies. “Are you going to tell him tonight?” she asks. Clint shakes his head. “I don’t want to have that conversation when I’m semi-conscious.” Natasha nods in understanding. Clint leans his head on Natasha’s shoulder and rests his hand on his stomach. Natasha lays her hand on top of Clint’s. “What are you nervous about?” she asks quietly. Clint sighs. “What Jim and I are going to do. I mean he lives in LA and I live in New York.” “One of you could move.” She suggests. Clint frowns. “I know. We also need to decide on what I’m going to do with the Avengers for the duration.” “Jim isn’t going to want you to work.” Natasha points out.

                About 5 and half hours later Natasha and Clint land at LAX. They skip baggage claim since their clothes fit into their duffle bags. Natasha gets rental car and brings it around to the front to collect Clint. After Clint climbs in, Natasha pulls onto the freeway. “I’m assuming Jim doesn’t know you’re here. He isn’t asleep or on shift, is he?” she asks. “No, he doesn’t know. He’s awake and off for a couple of days.” he explained.

                25 minutes later they turn onto Jim’s street. “I love how he still lives on the beach.” Natasha tells Clint. Clint smiles and nods. It was always his favorite part too. They park across the street in front of Jim’s house. Natasha looks at Clint, “You ready?” “Come up with me?” Clint asks as he climbs out. Natasha turns off the engine and climbs out, following Clint across the street. She smiles when she sees the wedding band on Clint’s finger. They walk up to the front steps, Clint takes a deep breath as he rings the door bell.

                The door opens and standing there was a shirtless Jim Street. “How can I – Clint?” Jim says in confusion. “And Natasha.” Jim adds as he notices the red head assassin. “Street.” Natasha greets. Jim turns to Clint. “Baby, what are you doing here?” Clint walks over and collapses in Jim’s arms, burying his head into Jim’s shoulder. Jim wraps his arms around Clint and starts rubbing his back. Jim looks at Natasha. “He couldn’t wait another week to see you and I volunteered to escort him.” Natasha tells Jim. He nods and opens the door wider. “Come on in.” The red head walks in past Jim and sits on the couch.

                After everyone is seated with Clint still trying to get comfortable on Jim’s lap. As soon as Clint is comfortable Jim asks, “What’s wrong? I haven’t seen you like this for a couple of months.” “I was making sure he got here safely.” Natasha says, getting up and kissing Clint’s forehead and Jim’s cheek. “I’ll see boys tomorrow.”

                As soon as Natasha leaves Jim starts rubbing Clint’s back. “I need to tell you something Jim.” Clint says, looking up at Jim. Jim looks down at Clint and nods. “Okay baby.” Clint sits up and faces Jim as best as he can. Clint looks down and starts playing with Jim’s fingers. Jim lifts Clint’s chin. “Baby?” Clint takes a deep breath and rests Jim’s hand on his belly. “I’m pregnant Jimmy.” Jim stares at Clint. After a couple of minutes of silence, Clint starts trying to get out of Jim’s lap, “It’s okay if you don’t want it Jim. We never really talked about kids before –“ Jim cuts Clint off with a kiss. Clint pulls away and sees the smile on Jim’s face. “Of course I want kids with you.” He tells Clint. Clint smiles back and wraps his arms around Jim’s neck. Jim wraps his arms around Clint’s waist.

                “Can we talk about everything later?” Clint asks Jim. “Of course. Do you want to go out and celebrate?” Jim replies. Clint nods. Clint gets off of Jim and walks over to the counter to grab his coat and Jim’s keys. Jim grabs his shirt, jacket and keys from Clint. “Where are we going?” Clint asks as they climb into the car. “The old diner?” Jim suggests. Clint nods enthusiastically. Jim smiles as he watches his husband out of the corner of his eye.

                When they get to the diner, Jim walks around to the other side opening the passenger door for his husband. Clint smiles and climbs out. “Thank you Jimmy.” Clint says as he takes his husband’s hand. Jim closes the door and leads Clint into the diner. They both smile at the waitress. “Isn’t that your team Jimbo?” Clint asks, nodding to the large group of people. Jim looks over to where Clint is looking. “Yeah. We don’t have to sit with them.” Jim assures Clint. “Don’t worry about me. We can if you want.” Clint says, leaning into Jim’s side. “Clint its whatever you want but they are sitting next to the both we always sit at.” “I like that booth.” Jim chuckles and nods, leading Clint over to the booth, sliding in across from him.

                Five minutes later the couple hear a voice, “Street? That you?” Jim sees Clint tense. He grips Clint’s hand tighter, sending him a reassuring look before turning to see Sanchez. “Hi Chris.” Jim replies with a tight smile on his face. “You didn’t even say his to us.” She tells him, noticing Clint, “Gamble.” She greeted. Clint rolls his eyes. When the team found out about Clint, they decided that they hated him except for Boxer. The team even gave Clint the shovel talk in their own unique way. Clint opted not to say anything.

                “I thought you weren’t going to be here for another week.” Sanchez said continuing, while choosing to ignore the eye roll. “Well, he decided to come a week earlier.” Jim replied before Clint could say anything. She nods. “You two should come join us. Before you ask that wasn’t an invitation.” Jim and Clint sighed and looked at each other as they stood up and followed Chris to the table. “Look who decided to join us.” Chris told the group as she sat down.

                “Street! Gamble!” Deacon said as the group saw the couple. Jim pulled up a chair, sitting down and pulling Clint into his lap. “My name isn’t Gamble.” Clint said low enough that only Jim could hear. Jim tightens his grip on Clint. “Hey guys.” Jim replies. “Long time no see Clint.” Boxer says to Clint. “Hey Boxer.” Clint replies as he tucks his head under Jim’s chin and moves Jim’s hand to rest on his belly. “What have you been up to lately Barton?” Hondo asks. “Same as usual. Falling off buildings.” The group raises their eyebrows. Clint peeks a look at everyone. “When your with the Avengers, you tend to get hurt a lot more than usual. For me, I fall off of tall buildings.” Clint says with a shrug. Jim kisses Clint’s head. “You actually put up with that Jim?” Sanchez asks. Jim tenses. “What do you mean by that?” “I mean how could you deal with your husband risking his life in more dangerous situations?” Chris responded. “I’d be a hypocrite because I put my life in danger too.” Jim argues back.

                “Jimmy? I want to go home. I feel sick.” Clint whispers against Jim’s neck. Jim kisses the top of Clint’s head. “Okay baby.” He whispers back. “Hey guys, we’re going to go.” Jim tells everyone else. “Don’t go!” Deacon calls. “Sorry guys. Clint had a long flight and he isn’t feeling well.” Jim and Clint walk back outside to Jim’s car. Clint curls up in the passenger seat. “Can we stop and get food?” Clint asks. “Of course we can” Jim replies.

 


	2. Chapter 2

                When they get back to Jim’s house, Clint was already asleep in the passenger seat. Jim turns off the engine and looks over at Clint. Jim smiles softly. Clint looks very young when he’s asleep like nothing horrible has ever happened to him. Jim gets out and grabs the food than walks over to the passenger side. He opens the door and slides one of his arms under Clint’s knees and the other around his back, picking him up bridal style. He closes the door with his hip and walks up the stairs. After he gets the door open he brings Clint back to his room and lays him on the bed.

                Jim than tosses the bag of food on the nightstand and walks to the living room to grab Clint’s duffle bag. When he gets back to his room he pulls out a pair of sweatpants from the duffel and walks over to change Clint. After changing Clint he maneuvers him underneath the blankets and kisses his forehead before quickly changing himself and climbing in next to his husband.

                The next morning Clint wakes up and looks up at Jim, seeing him still asleep. Clint sighs happily and cuddles more into Jim’s chest. Clint starts drawing shapes on Jim’s stomach. Clint looks up at the clock about 5 minutes later and reads 7:17. Clint decides to get up, moving quietly making sure to not wake Jim up. He wonders into the kitchen so he could make them breakfast. While cooking the eggs he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “You didn’t have to make breakfast. I would have made it.” Jim says, kissing Clint’s neck lightly. Clint smiles, “I know but I wanted you to get sleep. I mean it’s your week off.” “That’s nice of you Clint.” Jim says, turning Clint around to face him and kisses him softly.  Clint kisses back than pulls away, “I don’t want to burn the eggs.” Jim rolls his eyes. “Would you like me to get the juice?” Clint nods and makes a noise. “Orange juice okay?” Jim asks as he walks over to the fridge. “Course.” Clint responds as he sets the plates on the table.

                After breakfast and after they do the dishes the two sit down on the couch. “We need to discuss a few things I guess.” Clint says. Jim sighs and nods. “I need to know what I’m going to do about the Avengers. Should I work out in the field or ask for leave? I’m up for either.” Clint says. Jim thinks for a moment, “I preferably don’t want you working in the field but how about you continue working till you start showing than you ask for leave.” Jim suggests. “That sounds fair to me. I guess the next thing is, where are we going to live, LA or New York?” Clint responds. Jim grabs Clint’s hands, “I know LA isn’t a place you much cared for so I’m willing to move to New York is that’s what you want.” Jim tells Clint. Clint looks up at Jim, “Really?” Jim nods. Clint immediately wraps his arms around Jim’s neck and presses a kiss onto Jim’s cheek. “I would love that. I haven’t told the others yet.” Clint says after a few moments of silence. Jim rubs Clint’s back, “It’s fine Clint. It’s your choice what you tell them baby.” “I can talk to Fury about getting you on to S.W.A.T. in New York or about you joining SHIELD.” Clint tells Jim. Jim smiles, “Preferable S.W.A.T. I love you and all but I don’t think I could do SHIELD.”

                “Want to ask Natasha if she wants to hang out with us today?” Jim asks Clint. “I already asked and she’s going to be on the beach if we would like to join her.” Clint responds. Jim laughs, “Would you like to join her?” Clint shrugs, “For a few minutes but not all day.” “Alright, whatever you like baby.”

                The couple head outside to the beach, Clint loves Jim’s house on the beach, in search for Natasha. “I see her.” Jim says, pointing out a red head about 20 feet away. Clint smiles and pulls Jim over to where she is. “I’m surprised you two came out.” She says as they approach. Natasha stands up and faces the couple. “I wanted to say hi.” Clint responds. She looks at Jim, “I’m assuming you know.” Jim nods. She smiles, “Congratulations, may I ask where you two are going to live?” “New York but I’m going to keep my house here.” Jim responds. Clint smiles at Natasha happily when she turns to look at Clint, making sure he was okay with that. “Good. Well, I’m going to be here if you need me. I’m assuming you two are going to go talk to Fuller and Fury.” She says.

                Jim and Clint leave Natasha on the beach. “So, I think we should talk to Fury first before I approach the Captain.” Jim says. Clint nods in agreement. Clint pulls out his phone and dials the Director. Clint talks to Fury for a few minutes before hanging up. “It’s done. You are officially on the New York S.W.A.T. team. The transfer should be in Fuller’s office in about 20 minutes.” Jim smiles and pulls Clint to the car, “Gives us plenty of time to get there before the transfer does.”

                When they get to the station, some of the officers are surprised to see Clint. Clint grabs Jim’s arm and wraps it around his waist so he could lean into his side. Jim kisses his head and murmurs, “It’s okay baby.” They arrive outside of Fuller’s office with 5 minutes to spare. Jim knocks on the office door and waits for the grunted; “Come in” before opening the door and walking in, pulling Clint in with him. Fuller looks up at Jim and Clint in surprise. “What is he doing here?” He asked more towards Clint. Clint grins, “You’ll see.” Jim rolls his eyes and before he speaks the computer alerts them about a new email. “Hold on.” Fuller tells them. He reads the email and looks up at Jim with a pissed off look. “What the hell is this about?” Clint’s grin widens. “I’m moving to New York to be with Clint.” Jim responds. Fuller glares at Clint, “You’re taking my best S.W.A.T. member.” “Not my fault that he loves me more than you.” Clint retorts as he rests his head on Jim’s shoulder.

                They walk out of Fuller’s office only to end up running into Hondo’s team. “What are you two doing here?” Deacon asks. Jim sighs than looks at Clint. Clint looks back and nods, “They’ll find out sooner or later.” Jim looks at his old team, “I’m being transferred to New York S.W.A.T. to be Clint.” “You can’t leave.” Sanchez says from beside Boxer. “Clint’s pregnant and he wants to live in New York.” Jim responds, glaring at Sanchez. “Congratulations Jim, Clint.” Boxer says as he stands up and hugs the two. “Thank you.” Clint whispers. The team sigh but understand. They offer their congratulations. “Promise to visit?” Hondo asks the pair. “Of course Sir.” Jim replies

                Natasha was waiting for them when they walk out of the station. Clint looks at her. “Avengers business. I’m leaving but you’re staying for the next two weeks than at the end I’ll be back to help you move Jim’s clothes in to the tower.” She tells Clint. Clint nods and hugs Natasha tightly. “Be safe.” Clint whispers. “Always.” She replies.

                The end of the two weeks come faster than Clint would have liked. Natasha sends Clint a text message saying that the team wanted to come and they think that their helping a close friend of yours move to New York. Clint sighs than walks over to Jim and wraps his arms around his waist and laying his head on his chest. “The team is coming with her, so I’m going to tell them everything.” Clint tells Jim. “I’ll be right there with you baby.” Jim replies

                30 minutes later, Clint sees a car pull up and the Avengers climb out. Clint takes a deep breath and opens the door to greet the team. “Hey.” Clint says as the team come into the house. Bruce and Steve both smile at him. Clint closes the door and follows them into the living room. “Word is that one of your friends are moving to New York.” Tony says as Clint comes into his line of sight. “Yeah..” Clint responds. “Do we get to meet this friend?” Steve asks politely. “Yes. I’m right here.” Jim responds as walks in from the kitchen. “Guys this is Jim. Jim this is Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner. I’m assuming Thor is with Jane.” Clint says. Jim smiles and shakes all of their hands. Clint takes another deep breath. “Tony, remember how I told you I would explain everything to you when I got back? Well, this is where I go almost every other week. Jim is my husband and I’m pregnant.” Clint finally says. Natasha grabs Clint’s right hand tightly. All of them are silent. Tony is the first to recover. “It looks like we’re getting a new housemate.” Tony says. “Really?” Clint asks, perking up slightly. “Of course. He’s your husband.” Tony responds. Clint looks over at Steve and Bruce, only to find them smiling.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

                When the group arrives back to SHIELD their greeted by Phil Coulson. “The Avengers are needed.” Phil tells them as they approach. The Avengers groan. “Central Park.” Phil tells them. The group walks past Coulson to suit up except for Clint who is holding onto Jim’s hand. Phil turns to Clint. “We need to finish that discussion that we were having before I left.” Clint tells him. “Jim this is Phil Coulson, my handler, Phil this is Jim Street, my husband.” Clint adds. Jim and Phil shake hands. “Okay, what have you two decided?” Phil asked them as they walk to Phil’s office. “Well, Jim made a suggestion.” Clint says as they arrive at Phil’s office and sit down in the chairs. Phil nods, “And that is?” “That Clint stays in the field until he starts showing.” Jim tells Phil. Phil thinks for a moment, “That’s a good idea and SHIELD can work with that.” Both Jim and Clint smile, stand up and walk to the door. “You don’t have to go to Central Park.” Phil calls.

                Jim and Clint meet the Avengers on their way out. “You not coming Legoles?” Tony asked. “Nope, we’re going to head to the Tower and move Jim into my room.” Clint responds. “We’ll miss you out in the field.” Steve says. They all head to their designated areas. Clint drags Jim down to the hanger to grab a quinjet. “Ready?” Clint asks Jim. “Yeah. Wait, you’re a pilot?” Jim responds. Clint nods with a smirk.

 

6 Months Later

                The team got to know Jim very fast by the end of the first week. They all approved. Clint was benched just a few days ago, which Clint isn’t too happy about. “I want to go on the mission.” Clint whined for the tenth time. Jim sighs, “Baby we talked about this. I already said you could continue after you started showing but now you really can’t.” Clint pouts, “”Fine.” Jim kisses his forehead and murmurs, “I’m sorry.” “No Jimmy, I’m sorry. You’ve been so tolerant of my whining.” Jim sits down next to Clint and wraps his arms around him. “I understand. You don’t like feeling useless.” Clint nods and rests his head against Jim’s chest. After a few minutes of playing with Jim’s fingers, Clint asks, “At the our next doctor’s appointment, do you want to find out the sex of the baby?” “Only if you want to.” Jim replies. “I kind of want to.” Jim smiles, “Than we will.”

 

At the Doctor’s Office

                “Well, Clint everything looks more than perfect.” The doctor tells the couple as she enters the room. “Clint why don’t you lay down so I can do a ultrasound.” “I hate this part.” Clint responds while he lays down. Clint tightens his grip on Jim’s hand when the cold gel makes contact with his stomach. “Everything looks normal.” The doctor tells them. “Would you two like to know the sex of the baby?” Jim and Clint both nod. “Looks like you guys are having two boys.” The doctor responds. “Wait, TWO boys? We’re having twins?” Jim asks. “Yes. The first baby was hiding the other. Would you like printouts?” the doctor asks. “Yes please.” Clint replies while sitting up and wiping the gel off of his stomach.

                “What are we going to tell the others?” Clint asks as Jim and him climb into the car and head back to Avengers Tower. “The truth?” Jim suggests. Clint nods and relaxes back into the seat. “Twins Jimmy.” Clint says. Jim smiles, “I know. Two boys too.” “I wonder which personality they’ll get.” Jim groans after thinking about what Clint said, “Oh god.” Clint smirks and leans over to kiss Jim’s cheek. “When do you have to go in?” Clint asks. “I got the day off. They’re pretty good at giving expected parents the time off.” Jim replies. “Are they nice?” Jim nods, “Yeah, everyone there is nice. I do miss LA but I’m more happy to be here with you.” Clint smiles.

                Natasha is the first person the couple find when they arrive back at the tower. “Twins?” Natasha asks after looking at the pictures. “Yup, two boys.” Clint responds. “I can’t wait to see which one of you these two take after.” Natasha says with a smirk. Clint laughs while Jim shakes his head.

                “I swear their freaking going to become boxers when they grow up.” Clint complains to Jim as he rubs his stomach. “I’m sorry baby.” Jim says as he puts the plate down and opens his arms for Clint. Clint scrambles into Jim’s arms as fast as his stomach would allow and wraps his arms around Jim’s neck. Jim kisses his forehead. “I don’t think I can survive 3 more months of this.” Clint says softly. Jim rubs his back, “I know baby but it’ll be fine.” Clint sighs and rests his head against Jim’s chest. Jim readjusts Clint so he could start rubbing his stomach to make him feel better.

 


	4. Chapter 4

3 Months Later

                The past couple of months have not been easy on Clint despite it all Clint has decided that he likes being pregnant. For the last two weeks, Jim has been spending more and more time with Clint, making sure everything was running smoothly.

                Clint started getting more nervous as the due date has been drawing closer and closer. Clint was curled up in Jim’s and his bed. “You okay?” Jim asks Clint as he walks in. Clint looks up at Jim, taking note that Jim must have got off shift about 15 minutes ago. “I’m fine, just been waiting for you to get home. I miss you too much when you’re gone.” Clint replies back. Jim smiles and walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. “Well, if you want me to come to bed you kind of have to scoot over a little bit more.” “I’m comfy right here though.” Clint replies with a slight smile. Jim chuckles and shakes his head. “Fine then.” Jim strips off his sweatshirt and shirt than slides under the covers and presses to Clint’s back as best as he can. Clint pecks Jim’s lips, “Goodnight.” Jim kisses Clint’s cheek, “Goodnight baby.”

                At 2:30 in the morning Jim is woken up by Clint’s constant prodding and whispering his name. Jim sits up slightly, “What is it baby?” “Jim, I think the babies are coming.” It took Jim’s brain a few seconds to process what Clint said. Jim swore and got up, grabbing his sweatshirt. “Jarvis, will you tell the others?” Clint asks as Jim helps out of bed. “Already done Agent Street. The team will meet you two on the common floor.” Jarvis replies. “Thank you.” Clint replies.

                When the couple get to the living room they’re greeted by the team, all a little on edge. Natasha immediately comes to Clint’s other side and grips his elbow.

                After a bunch of swearing, death threats to Jim’s person, and hours and hours of pain, the two welcomed their two boys into their hectic lives. “Which one is which?” Natasha asks as the Avengers watch the couple hold their boys. “The one in Clint’s arms is Mitchell Bennett Street and this little guy is Daniel Thomas Street.” Jim replies. After 20 minutes of talking, Steve stands up, “I think we should let Jim and Clint get some sleep.” The Avengers say their goodbyes and Natasha kisses Clint’s sweaty forehead as they leave.

                “You did good Clint.” Jim says as he kisses Clint’s cheek. Clint nods and smiles slightly. “Their beautiful Jimmy.” 


End file.
